A lo que puede llevar el aburrimiento
by Maitehd
Summary: Cuando estás aburrido y no sabes que hacer, siempre hay alguien a quien se le ocurre algo.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sthepenie Meyer.**

_**A lo que puede llevar el aburrimiento**_

Me encontraba en el jardín acomodando las nuevas flores y plantas que había comprado durante el día ya que con mis hijas y mi nieta habíamos ido de compras.

Ya debía ser hora para que Carlisle regresara del hospital. Escuche un auto doblar la curva para adentrarse hacía el camino que conducía a la casa, a los pocos segundos tenía ese mismo auto en frente de mi. Carlisle bajó del auto y se acercó para saludarme yo me puse de pie a esperarlo.

-Hola Amor-Me saludó muy alegre y cuando intentó besarme le corrí la cara para que el beso que iba dirigido a mis labios fuera a mi mejilla.

-Hola Carlisle-Mi voz sonaba algo seca, después de todo así debía sonar

-¿Qué tal tu día amor?- Me dedicó esa sonrisa que tanto amo de él. Esa sonrisa que cuando estoy enojada me hace olvidar de todo.

-Bien. ¿El tuyo?-Volví a sonar seca, no me agradaba para nada estar así, y mucho menos con él.

-Bien.-Me miró algo extrañado, supuse que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y el que yo fuera así con él, eso le estaba doliendo y mucho.- Esme

-¿Qué?-Esta ves mi voz no sólo había sonado seca sino que también enojada, podía sentir como mi pecho podía gruñir.

-Nada, estaré en el despacho.-Asentí con la cabeza y Carlisle entro a la casa.

Volví a arrodillarme frente a las flores, seguí acomodando lo que me faltaba de ellas. Cuando terminé subí a mi habitación, me lave las manos en el lavabo del baño y de allí fui a una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías en la casa. Bueno, esa habitación no estaba vacía, la había convertido en mi propio despacho, si de alguna manera se puede llamar así, esa era mi habitación donde yo tenía mis pinturas, allí pintaba lo primero que se me venía a la mente.

Para ir a esa habitación antes debía pasar por la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, cuando pase por allí note que él se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba, si yo hubiera entrado me esperaría con los bazos abiertos, aún después de cómo lo había tratado, pero seguí de largo y él se volvió a sentar en su silla.

Entre en la habitación, acomodé el lienzo sobre el bastidor y luego sobre el caballete, tome las pinturas y comencé a pintar. Había decidido pintar a mi hermosa nieta, Nessie, me la imagine un día soleado sentada entre millones de flores a su alrededor. Seguí pintando esa hermosa imagen que había creado mi mente de mi nieta, estaba a punto de terminarla. Cuando le estaba dando los últimos retoques a la pintura, instintivamente levante mi mirada hacía el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Ya era media noche, di un suspiro y me asuste, ay que estaba metida en mis propios pensamientos, al oír que la puerta se habría, no volteé a ver pero sabía muy bien quien era. Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-Es hermoso-Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda pasando sus manos por mi cintura-Más que hermoso, diría que es perfecto.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Estoy pintando Carlisle-Mi voz volvía a sonar seca, mientras terminaba la pintura.

-Lo siento-Su voz sonaba triste-No sabía que te molestaba.-Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me había arrepentido de cómo lo traté en estas últimas horas, dejé el pincel y las pinturas, y salí a buscarlo pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con dos de mis hijas, Rosalie me negaba con la cabeza y Alice me señalaba el reloj pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Haz una pintura de nosotras.-Decía Alice mientras que, con la ayuda de su hermana, me hacían entran nuevamente a la habitación.

-Si de las tres hermanitas. Bella!-Rosalie llamaba a Bella que estaba en el piso de abajo. Bella entró a la habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta.-Vení con nosotras que mamá nos va a pintar-Las tres se acomodaron y comencé la nueva pintura.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que las estaba pintando, no es que me había cansado ni aburrido, al contrario me gustaba pintar y mas si pintaba a mi familia. Pero me dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a Carlisle, me dolía saber que él estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, y ni siquiera podía decírselo.

Termine la pintura y salí en busca de Carlisle, fui a su despacho pero allí no estaba, fui a nuestra habitación y tampoco esta ahí, baje las escaleras hasta buscándolo o alguno de mis hijos para que me dijera donde estaba. Mientras que revisaba la casa, mis hijas me seguían atrás, sabían que le diría lo que estaba sucediendo. Como no lo encontraba fui al garaje para confirmar que su auto estaba allí, y así fue, el auto de Carlisle seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Se fueron de caza-Alice había tenido una visión, se le notaba en su sonrisa

-Gracias-Le dije mientras salía de allí

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse a leer un libro pero solo pasaba las hojas, no estaba concentrada en lo que leía, eran palabras que pasaban sin formar en mi mente la idea de lo que estaba leyendo, decidí dejarlo y prender el tele, no encontré nada interesante para ver, sólo pasaba los canales haciendo zapping sin detenerme en ninguno en particular. Sólo pensaba en una cosa, más bien sólo pensaba en alguien, en Carlisle.

No podía dejar de ponerle atención a las manecillas del reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, mientras esperaba que Carlisle llegara. Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que deje ver la televisión para ver el reloj. Volví hacía la televisión en busca de algo que pudiera entretenerme, podría ir a buscarlo al bosque y hablar tranquilos, pero cuanto mas tiempo pasara lejos de mi, mas rápido pasaría todo, o al menos eso creía ya que después de una hora estar cambiando de canal sin detenerme a mirar ninguno, el tiempo para mi había pasado muy lento, demasiado lento diría yo.

El amanecer no llegaba más. Coloqué sobre la mesa de luz el control del televisor y me pare frente a la venta a esperar a Carlisle. Al parecer ninguno de los dos llegaba, ya pasaban minutos después de las seis de la mañana.

Al cabo de unos minutos pude escuchar como Carlisle llegaba a la casa, me aparte de la ventana y me senté sobre la cama. Él llegó y entro al baño, sin decirme una palabra, escuché como abría el grifo, seguro estaba enojado. Iba a hablarle pero preferí que no, hablar detrás de la puerta no le veía ningún sentido, si lo hacía sería cara a cara, viéndolo a los ojos.

Eran menos cuarto y Carlisle recién salía de bañarse, escuche como se cambiaba dentro del baño, cosa que casi nunca lo hacía, y al cabo de unos minutos salió de allí.

-¿Carlisle?-Mi voz sonaba extraña, y en forma de susurro.

-Tengo que irme Esme.-Se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Escuche como entraba a su despacho tomaba unas cosas y se dirigía hacia el auto. Iba susurrando unas palabras que, a pesar de ser vampiro, no alcancé a oír. Pero sabía que estaba enojado, sabía que yo no tenía motivo alguno para enojarme o estar así con él, eso también lo sabía yo.

Baje a una de las salas, a los minutos llegaron mis hijos preparados para ir a la escuela, algunos de ellos no les gustaba repetirlo varias veces, pero igual iban sin queja alguna en ocasiones. Mis hijos se despidieron de mí al igual que mi nieta, pero cuando Alice lo hizo sólo me dijo unas palabras, "Falta poco", sabía que faltaba poco pero aún así no me gustaba ver sufrir a Carlisle.

Por unos momentos pensé en ir al hospital y hablar con él, pero no sabía como iba a tomar mi visita, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante lo que tenía que contarle, así que preferí esperar a que volviera del hospital.

Pase todo el día acomodando cosas de la casa, intentando leer algún libro o programa que pudiera entretenerme o me hiciera perder noción del tiempo, que captara mi atención así no pensaba en lo que esta sucediendo.

Cuando quise acordar mis hijos ya estaban llegando, como es habitual cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas. Edward tocaba el piano mientras le enseñaba a Nessie mientras que Bella los escuchaba, Jasper y Emmett jugaban el ajedrez inventado por ellos, y Rose y Alice diseñaban unas prendas con las telas que habían comprado la última vez que habían viajado.

Luego de un par de horas escuche llegar el auto de Carlisle, instintivamente vi el reloj, tan sólo faltaba una hora. Carlisle había llegado una hora más temprano de lo habitual, eso me sorprendió, siempre cumplía el horario que le correspondía.

Su llegada mas temprano hizo que me alegrara y por otra parte que me entristeciera, tendría que seguir sin hablarle por una hora mas, sólo esperaba que se pase rápido y no sea tan dura.

Antes de que entrara a la casa, me dirigí nuevamente a mi despacho, quizás podría pasar ahí aunque sólo fueran quince minutos, pero algo es algo. Escuche que alguien se acercaba a ala puerta, estaba segura que era Carlisle, pero no entró, se marchó a su despacho. Permanecí ahí lo que le restaba a la hora, me impacientaba el que las manecillas del reloj tardaran en dar la hora que estaba esperando.

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran la hora que estaba esperando. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, en esos momentos hubiera latido desesperadamente, pero no era así. Ya sólo faltaban tres minutos, salí de mi despacho y me dirigí al de Carlisle. Golpeé la puerta esperando que me abriera y eso hizo, sin decirme una palabra volvió a su escritorio, no serré la puerta, mis ojos fueron directos al reloj, ya solo faltaban dos minutos.

Carlisle se me quedó mirando, realmente estaba extrañado a todo mi comportamiento. Él iba a decir unas palabras, pero levante mi mano en señal de que no dijera nada. Volví a mirar el reloj y ahora sólo faltaba un minuto. Ese minuto que se volvía cada vez más lento, como si estuviera al alcance de mis manos y no poder llegar a tomarlo. Y por fin, el reloj daba exactamente la hora que quería. Cuando voltee a ver a Carlisle, él ya estaba en frente de mi con una mirada extraña, definitivamente el no entendía nada.

Instintivamente casi salte hacia él, enrede mis brazos por su cuello, mientras que sin entender nada me sujeto de la cintura. Nuestros labios se encontraron formando un tierno y dulce beso. Me separe de él, que aun seguía con la cara de extrañado, lo tome de la mano.

-Tengo que hablar con vos.

Salimos de la habitación, pasamos por las salas de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque. Llagamos a algún punto del bosque donde sólo estábamos los dos, sin nadie que nos escuchara, y eso era justo lo que yo quería. Y si decía una palabra delante de mis hijos, mis hijas iban a matarme.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?-Me preguntó Carlisle, sonaba algo confundido.-Ayer ni me hablabas y si lo hacías era para contestarme mal o decir dos palabras. Y hoy, hace tres minutos me besaste como si no hubiera pasado nada, mejor dicho, si paso, como si me extrañaras.-Iba a decir algo, iba a interrumpirlo pero no me dejo.-La verdad que hay veces que no te entiendo, y estas es una de ellas. Me gustaría que me expliques que fue lo que pasó. ¿Hice o dije algo que no te gusto?

-Cielo, no hiciste ni dijiste nada malo.-Di un suspiro y le sonreí.- El otro día fuimos con las chicas de compras, hablamos mucho durante el viaje, y en un momento, no se como, pero nos pusimos a jugar.-Por la cara que había puesto Carlisle cada vez entendía menos.

-¿A jugar? ¿A qué…

-Si.-Lo interrumpí.- Cada una tiene que cumplir un reto, y mi reto era…bueno, creo que ya te imaginaras ¿no?- Lo mire algo apenada. Él me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Lo encuentras gracioso?

-No, no encuentro nada gracioso de lo que tuviste que hacer. Pero si es gracioso a lo que puede llevar el aburrimiento. Me hiciste asustar.-Me tomo de la cintura mientras yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.- Estuve pensando todo el día que había hecho para que me trataras así.

-Lo siento mucho cielo, te prometo que no voy a jugar más.

-No lo prometas, quizás algún día te toque un reto que me agrade.- Me guiño el ojo mientras me sonreía.- Te amo

-Te amo cielo

Nuestros labios se unieron formando un hermoso, dulce y calido beso. Quizás mi próximo verdad o reto no sea con mis hijos, pero si con mi esposo. De seguro ese era el motivo por el cual no quería que prometiera que no volvería a jugar, porque el se traía algo entre manos. Y como bien había dicho Carlisle, a lo que puede llevar el aburrimiento.

**La historia se me ocurrió debido a los juegos (verdad o reto) que se hacen en el rp del facebook. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
